One Hundred Days of Christmas, More or Less
by Apocalypse Sugar
Summary: Pokemon drabbles that follow a Christmas theme. Many different characters, most frequent characters are placed in the character slots.
1. Red is Coming to Town

Song: Santa Claus is Coming to Town

Words: 223

Character(s): Red

**Red is Coming to Town**

* * *

The sounds of Christmas carols echoed in the small valley of Pallet Town. All the townspeople were snuggled up with their loved ones by the fire, drinking cocoa, and waiting for the arrival of Santa Claus on this cold Christmas Eve night.

If one listened closely enough, they could hear another sound; one of tired feet treading through the unforgiving snow. Not many travelers went out of their way to see the quaint little town. If they did, it wouldn't be at this time of night.

Lights shined through the windows of the townspeople's homes, reflecting off the untouched snow. They served as assistance for the outsider, guiding him to his destination.

The destination was nothing special; A house, like all the others stood in front of him. Same seasonal music, same shining light, same everything. The only thing different was the single woman sitting inside. She was not surrounded by loved ones, she did not have the fire lit, her cocoa was replaced with cheap champagne, her eyes scrolling through ancient photos that serve no importance now.

Carols are the only thing to be heard in the small town of Pallet before the outsider continues on. Year after year, he never once broke the lonely bond they shared.

No one was listening that night, just like the wind, Red came and went.


	2. I'll Show You a White Christmas

Song: White Christmas

Words: 1,188

Character(s): Yūki & Haruka

**I'll Show You a White Christmas**

* * *

A look of sorrow hung on Yūki's face as he stared out the window. It was his first winter away from his home region of Johto, and things were so weird around here. He couldn't even describe how _untraditional _it all was.

In Johto they decorated pine trees, had a roasted tepig with all the fixings, baked cookies, and exchanged gifts. Traditional things, or at least normal things. _Here_ they decorated small palm trees, had fire cooked pidgey, made some kind of fruity hard candy, and exchanged letters. The spirit was still there, but it was completely half assed compared to what Yūki was use to.

But nothing could compare to the weather. Back home the ground would be filled with perfect white snow. _Here_ it was over eighty degrees; he'd be lucky if it even rained, no less actually snowed.

Yūki let out a deep sigh before turning around in his chair to face the potted palm tree that sat in the corner of the room. The colorful bulbs were the room's only source of light, so ignoring it was not an option. His parents were excited about the break in their traditions, but couldn't they see it was _killing_ him? _They_ could have at least had a normal Christmas and let the rest of Littleroot drag on in their weird customs. Alas, they had to do what everyone else was doing.

"Yūki!" His ears perked when he hear his friend call him as she came through the front door. "Your parents arrived for Christmas Eve dinner over an hour ago, yet you don't have the balls to show your face." She stood in the archway between the foyer and the living room with her hands places on her hips. A wool sweater over shorts replaced her usual attire, how she could wear that in this weather was beyond him.

He just stared at her. Over the past six months he'd lived in Hoenn, Haruka had become his one and only friend. He probably wouldn't hesitate to call her his best friend. All the same, nothing would make him give in to these ridiculous conventions. _Nothing_.

She stared right back. The lights from the tree illuminated her tanned complexion, another thing he wasn't use to seeing this time of year. "I know this isn't the kind of Christmas you're use to, but that doesn't mean you get to be a brat about," he could see her hands gripping the sides of her sweater.

He had rambled more than once in Haruka's presence about the bizarre customs, and she hadn't voiced her opinion; Allowing him to vent while she just listened. Yūki hadn't seen his selfishness. "Haruka, I…"

The boy was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't see her stomp across across the room until he felt her slender fingers wrap around his ear. "You listen to me you little prick," her hand gripped his ear as she slowly pulled it away from his head. "Have you ever thought that your traditions might be the strange ones, or that you might tick someone off with your snarky attitude. Cause pissing off your friend is one thing, I'd hate to see what a stranger would do to you." She yanked his ear causing him to stand from his chair.

Without warning she began walking towards the front door. Yūki tried his best to plea with her, or even try to make her loosen her grip. It wasn't until they were far enough into the woods where she began to let up a bit. A cold breeze gave the boy a bad case of chicken skin. For the eighty degree weather, it sure was starting to get chilly.

The two made it through a densely forested area just outside of town before making it to a small clearing. Yūki couldn't believe his eyes, it was covered in snow, _actual _snow. Haruka dropped her hand, only to cross her thin arms across her chest. "I thought it'd be a nice surprise, not that you deserve it or anything."

Yūki knelt down and grabbed a handful of snow. "How did you do it?" He asked.

"Father gave me permission to contact Professor Rowan in Sinnoh, and he was able to send some pokemon over." Haruka watched as her friend lied down in the frozen snow and began moving his arms and legs. "What are you doing?" She was shocked that he would willing want to get covered in the stuff.

"Snow angel," he said, quickly pushing himself off the ground. "Have you never made one before?" He watched her shake her head back and forth.

"Is it suppose to look like an angel? It just looks like a blob," She pointed down to the creased section of snow Yūki took the liberty of messing up.

"It does not!" He exclaimed before moving further into the clearing. "I'd like to see you do better."

Haruka stomped into the snow and plopped herself onto the ground. She franticly moved her arms and legs before jumping right back up. Her's didn't look any better.

"Ha! I have the most beautiful angel out of the two of us."

"That's not fair. My legs are freezing," Haruka complained. "If I was use to the cold like you I could have gone slower and made it perfect."

Yūki could hear his friend's teeth chattering as she spoke. His eyes traveled down to her bare legs which were shivering like a high speed motor. "Is little baby Haruka cold?" His voice dripped with sarcasm before he let out a throaty chuckle.

"OF COURSE I'M-" She was cut off by Yūki tackling her to snowy hell that rested under her feet.

"Your body must embrace the coldness, the same coldness that mimics your heart." The Johto boy adjusted himself so the struggling Haruka was pinned under him. "Just let it happen," he whispered.

The girl continued to thrash her arms and legs, but she was no match for the dead weight that rested her stomach. It took her a number of minutes to admit her defeat. A good amount of snow under her had melted and made it's new home in her sweater; her legs had already lost most of their color. Where as her friend was still the same, not affected by the bitter cold.

"I just want to say thanks," Yūki smiled down at Haruka. "I can tell you put a lot of thought into this… I have to stay that it's one of the best gifts I've ever received."

"Aww," Haruka cooed as she lifted her arm to Yūki's side. His thank you was enough distraction to allow her to catch him off balance and send him pummeling to the ground beside her. "You took my gesture as being sincere. That's so sweet."

"Was it not suppose to be sincere?" Yūki asked.

"Of course not, you've been a little prick lately and I thought this would shut you up." She laughed. Not being able to contain herself she grabbed her stomach. She only stopped when a handful of snow fell straight into her mouth.


	3. She Wore a Pair of Silver Bells

Song: Silver Bells

Words: 330

Characters: Kōki x Hikari

**She Wore a Pair of Silver Bells**

* * *

Everywhere he turned, more faces began popping out at him. Whether it's a panicked mother trying to find the toy her child desperately wanted, or a young man searching for the perfect gift for a love interest. It seemed everyone in the department store was looking for something different. It was that time of year again.

The days counting down to Christmas were a skyrocket in the economy of Veilstone City, but for everyone else, it was an absolute nightmare. People pushed together, no room to get around, prices hitched to the ceiling, and stress causing customers to be on their last nerves. He just wanted a toy for his younger sister…

With a final crank of his neck his eyes stopped at a shine coming from across the room. The neon lights of the department store reflected against the polished silver earrings of a girl in the checkout line. The small bells complimented the sparkle reflected in her eyes; she was stunning.

Upon seeing the gleaming smile on her face as she thanked the cashier and walked off, he knew he was smitten. The overbearing Christmas songs that played over the speakers had stopped, the faces of disappointment and glee of passersby were blurred as each step she took echoed the sound of her silver bell earrings.

He began pushing through the crowd to catch up to her. To ask her name. To make a date. To marry her. To grow old with her. To _be_ with her.

The ringing of her bells continued to be isolated in the depths of his mind as he made his way to the store front. The sight of the red coated maiden locking arms with a tall blond gentlemen sent the boy's heart to plunge into the bottom of his stomach. An ear shattering crash rebounded on the insides his skull, as the ringing remained until she was out of sight.

As the activities of those around him continued; he was frozen.


	4. Uninvited

Song: Step Into Christmas

Words: 793

Characters: Leaf x Green x Professor Oak

**Uninvited**

* * *

The small research lab in Pallet town sat atop a hill, overlooking the countryside. The only two occupants were an old researcher, and his grandson. The two lived peaceful lives, townspeople would visit the old researcher from time to time, but other than that, the two didn't see much company.

The elderly professor never turned away an uninvited guest.

* * *

Sunlight shined through the window of his bedroom, lightly warming his bare back. Since he had moved in with his aging grandfather all his days started this way. He didn't mind the quiet mornings since hectic afternoons and insane nights followed after his grandfather's cup of coffee.

Green spent a few minutes getting dressed before exiting his bedroom to met his grandfather in the lab's small living space. Upon entering, his eyes were drawn straight towards the sofa on the far side of the room. There lied a person, from what he could tell she was teenage girl by her tiny, and _bare_, feet as well as her wild unruly hair. Although he couldn't be too sure by the mounds of blankets placed over her body, from his grandfather no doubt.

He turned on his heels and went to the kitchen to get his morning cup of coffee. His grandfather was sitting at the breakfast table reading yesterday's newspaper. Green silently poured himself a cup before taking a seat across from him.

"Who's the girl?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. She was sleeping on the couch when I woke up. She looked cold, so I put some blankets on her," the professor didn't look away from his news.

"Why didn't you just kick her out?"

"I don't see why it matters, her slumber isn't disturbing anyone," he stated, lowering his paper to met eye to eye with his grandson. "You know everyone is welcome here."

A soft ding sounded from the toaster. The professor abandoned the conversation to retrieve the crisp slice of bread. He placed it gently on a paper plate before bringing it into the next room. Green gripped his mug as he got on his feet to follow, stopping in the doorway to observe his grandfather.

The old man positioned the toast on the end table near the guest's head before taking a seat at her feet. The sudden movement of the cushions and the aroma of breakfast stirred her awake. She opened her lids and quickly became aware of her surroundings. With a sudden jolt she pushed the blankets off while trying to gain her composure at the same time.

"I'm sorry. I got caught in the storm. I'll be out of your hair. I'll leave now." The teenager was flustered. Obviously she didn't get caught breaking and entering very often, at least from what Green could see.

"Nonsense. Why don't you have some toast and maybe a little coffee. My grandson and I were just getting ready to feed the research Pokemon if you'd like to join us. After you clean yourself up a bit." Professor Oak stood up and looked at his watch. "The toast is on the table for you, coffee is in the kitchen, the bathroom is down the hall, and my granddaughter's old room is right next to it. Help yourself to any of her clothing. Make yourself at home."

It was then when Green took notice of her shaggy and heavily ripped clothing. Something blatantly obvious that he had overlooked. He watched as the girl's agitated body language became dumbfounded.

"You're also welcome to stay for lunch and dinner or even spend a few nights if you like. Christmas is not time to be spending alone." He smiled before looking over at his grandson. "Come Green. We must begin our work for the day."

Green watched as her eyes turned in his direction. They exchanged glances before he followed after his grandfather to the lab.

* * *

"Why would you invite her to stay, Gramps?! Green did his best to keep his voice hushed as he trailed after his grandfather. They hadn't seen the girl since that morning, and she had failed to show up for lunch.

"If I didn't invite her then she might not have felt comfortable about staying," He responded.

"How could you possibly want her to feel that way? We have research to be done, we don't have time to take care of a stray teenage girl."

"Everyone needs a place of kindness, Green," Professor Oak said. He knocked lightly on the door; no one inside answered. With a crack of the door the two peered inside.

The newly invited guest had taken a shower and changed into some pajamas. Her body lied unconscious across the perfectly made bed.

"Especially during the holidays," Green whispered as his grandfather lightly shut the door.


	5. Little Trainer Boy

Song: Little Drummer Boy

Words: 108

Characters: Hikari & Jun

**Little Trainer Boy**

* * *

The children had long been put to bed. A day of Santa Claus, caroling, toys, and baking had been put to an end. Another Christmas in the little household was finally complete, only another 365 days till it happened all over again.

A husband dressed in a full red suit lied passed out under the blinking lights of the Christmas tree. A wife ran her hands through his thick blond hair with a simple smile across her lips. Many things had happened to them over the years, but as each year came to a close... She was happy she chose this life.

"You'll always be my little trainer boy."


	6. Serenade

Song: Christmas Serenade

Words: 428

Characters: Hibiki x Kotone x Silver

**Serenade**

* * *

It was a ritual, attendance _is_ and never _was_ optional. No one but the three were allowed to tag along, even though it was never spoken out loud, it was an understanding. Just a regular Christmas tradition.

"Stop hogging the bottle, Hibiki. You do this every year," Kotone whined as she snatched the bottle from her friend's tight grip. For the past several years he would finish half the vodka while her and Silver split the second half. For the past six years anyway.

"Shut up. If anyone needs this alcohol it's me." He watched as Kotone took a swig of the liquor before handing it off to Silver. "I'm the one that just got out of a bad relationship."

"Please, you always drink it all. Even the Christmas Red dumped me, you still drank it all. You always drink it all," Kotone repeated. The drunk trainer waved her finger in a grand gesture to illustrate her point.

"There's enough to go around you idiots." Silver really didn't want to hear them fight about it anymore. All three of them were plastered, it really didn't matter what happened with the half the bottle that was left.

The two looked at one another before the three of them burst into laughter. "Okay Silver. Whatever you say," Kotone giggled as she locked arms with her best friends. "Now that we've reached drunken equilibrium, we should start."

Every year, for the past six years the trio got drunk the day after Christmas and went around house to house in New Bark Town and caroled. It was something that started when they were all sixteen and Hibiki's mother left the liquor cabinet open after the holidays. They went a little nuts and serenaded the small town.

Once they arrived at their first doorstep Hibiki wiggled free of Kotone and stumbled his way to the doorbell. His fingers slammed the button a few times before retreating back his friend's side. Her hand laced around his just as Professor Elm and his wife appeared in the doorway.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas;_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas;_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year._

The three never realized that their singing was dreadful. Kotone was off pitch; Hibiki overpowered everyone with his booming voice; Silver could never get the words right and ended up humming the tune half the time. No one ever spoiled their drunken caroling. They always smiled and thanked the trio for their glorious performance, telling them to come by next year.

They always do.


	7. A Can of Cheese Whiz

Song: Gee Whiz, It's Christmas

Words: 630

Characters: Cheren & Bel & Touya & Touko

**A Can of Cheese Whiz**

* * *

"You have to be joking." Cheren said in the same flat tone he always used when presented with anything that didn't' suit his liking.

"Why? Don't you like it?" Touya asked from across the house in the kitchen. "You said you liked cheese. It was just the other day."

Soft giggles bounced off the walls of the living room. Bel and Touko whispered, huddled together on the couch before bursting into laughter.

"Touya, what he meant was he liked those fancy and specialty cheeses that are imported." Touko said.

"Why the hell didn't you say that. Saying you like cheese is so generic! I can't work from that." He stepped into the room and plopped down on the couch.

"I should have assumed you wouldn't know what I was talking about." Cheren rolled his eyes. "I mean, we are talking about you, Touya."

"Those be fighting words!" His thick Hoenn accent began to show as he launched himself across the couch to Cheren, trying to pin him down.

The girls continued to giggle as Cheren struggled under Touya's grip. Since they wouldn't get their first Pokemon till the spring, this is how they settled things. Although Touya was always joking around and picking fights where they weren't needed, Cheren played along, but always meant what he said. Which always escalated the wrestling around from a joke to something a bit more serious.

Soon Touya had Cheren's biceps trapped between his knees and the couch cushion. "Now that I have you where I want you," he said. He began rolling up the sleeves of his sweater while pondering the thought. "Bel," He turned to the blonde across the room.

She stopped laughing and gave him her full attention. "Yes?"

"Hand me the cheese, please." During their quell, the cheese had rolled off of Cheren's lap and across the floor to Bel and Touko's feet.

Bel reached down and walked it over to Touya, hesitating a second before going back to her seat.

"You said I didn't understand. Which is true." He popped the top off the can and let it fall to floor.

"What are you doing?" Cheren stopped struggling to see the friend above him shaking the gift that was given to him.

"But, you can't call me stupid at the same time. So, I'll give you a set of options." He paused. "I remain stupid, and you get to be an ungrateful little prick and hate my gift. Or you can retract your statement and love my gift like it's the best you've ever gotten."

An evil grin lingered on Touya's face. Touko could pick up on it easily, how mischievous her brother could be. She remained silence, curious of Cheren's answer.

Before Cheren could answer, Touya turned the tip of the can against Cheren and pressed the nozzle down, sending the air compressed cheese down onto Cheren; covering his face with it.

"Mmmm, don't you love the taste of that cheese." Touya laughed.

Within a second Cheren was able to shift his friend's center of balance and send him tumbling to the floor. Although his glasses were smeared with synthetic cheese, he was about to located Touya on the ground and counter attack with the can.

When Bel and Touko attempted to break up the squabble, they ended up being covered as well. This continued till the can was empty, leaving only a fraction of compressed air in the can.

"Would you guys believe me if I said I meant for that to happen. To create the best Christmas memory ever?" Touya looked at his comrades lying across the living room, covered in cheese whiz.

The three friends looked at one another and then back at Touya. "No way," They all responded.

All four of them broke out in laughter, forgetting all misunderstandings and petty differences. Just being with friends for the holidays meant there was someone that loved you.


End file.
